


【多萝】花期未完

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】花期未完

李汭燦是在洗手的时候突然被一把捂了嘴拖进隔间的。

年轻男孩子已经挺高了，宽肩细腰长腿漂亮的过分，肌肉骨节里是鲜活到要迸溅出来的力量和生气，本该是任何人都奈何不了的强健莽撞——可为什么一只手就能拖住他呢？

手细细白白的，瘦的骨节突出，掌心有点汗，颤抖着举的有点吃力，体温熟悉的让人由心漫出愉快欢喜，克制不住地想要微笑。

终于等到你了，他想。

红着眼眶气急败坏的猫像被人踩了尾巴，爱萝莉很有点委屈又气的哭不出来，削葱似的指节脱了力地扯着EDG黑色的队服领口含混不清地骂人脑瘫，被小男孩子抱在怀里狠狠地揉搓两下。

哎哟别哭了，我会心疼。

畜生你他妈放屁！嘴唇削薄一副冷清样的猫几乎要破口大骂，他抖的不像样子，塞满了直肠的震动玩具把那人留在里面的东西堵在深处，他的姘头的恶趣味没来由的奇怪，好像多留一会儿就能给打上种似的。

又疼又痒又羞耻，嗡嗡地响着把他拘在高潮的边缘，上不去下不来难受的抓心挠肝，同事的一句你手机响了能让他脸色煞白半天，哭的抽抽哒哒的，可怜到可爱地拽着那人的手崩溃地恳求对方把自己淫乱的内里干成一团烂肉。

自己都不知道自己是怎么坐立难安地熬过解说摸到厕所里来的呀——这个他们准备偷情的污秽地方，打扫的干干净净，又要被没有公德心的小孩弄脏了哦。

猫的耳垂，小小的软软的被含在嘴里，轻轻咬一下就感觉到他翘起屁股，用漏着水的穴口偷偷蹭人腿根还当人不知道，把空荡荡西装裤子洇出了一小块湿迹，细摆摆的腰扭起来，多渴望被掐住似的。

确实很渴望。

指腹隔着衣料摩蹭他陷下去的腰窝的时候感觉的到他在颤抖，不知道哪个神经病设计师加在隔间门上的大镜子映着他泛红的耳尖，猫不敢抬头看自己变成了个什么糜烂淫荡的样子，手指扶着镜面留下几个小小的印痕，精巧的让人心生怜悯。

细的过分的腰软软地塌下去，隔着轻薄的布料能摸到勃起的阴茎和陷进去的肉穴，稍一用力就能掐出水来，呻吟声又软又娇，完全是等待交配的雌性样子。

真好看，刚赢下一场比赛兴奋至极的胜利者把他的奖品握进手心揉搓着，这具细瘦又娇气的身体每向淫欲的深渊滑下一点都会让他有种掌控的快意，一肚子坏水的中单爸爸慢条斯理地解开可怜人的皮带，一边往下剥布料一边得意地嘲笑。

“变成女孩子了啊爱萝莉。”

有什么好得意的你个脑瘫。

赵志铭翻个白眼，这人的瞳仁很黑眼尾很长，线条漂亮的垂下，在解说台上紧张无措惶惶不安的样子也有点狡猾的可爱——尤其是在你知道他为什么不安的时候，坐立不稳的样子无事就添了三分媚，热辣辣俏生生地勾引着遍地的裙下之臣。

多可爱呢，把清心寡欲的中路大腿看的当场就硬了，恨不得一杆枪暴的这妖精满脸的花儿，心里全是焦躁和疯狂，连起身去握手的时候都要遮遮掩掩——说来也奇怪，那些肮脏又变态的想法下作到他自己都目不忍视，唯独套在这人身上时，再淫秽再刻奇也不会违和。

想把这人锁起来，关在累叠宝石满缀金丝的笼子里，作娇美至极又黯然哭泣的金丝雀，可他又最像黑暗幽深的巷子里机警漂亮的野猫，合该睁着翡翠色的眼睛忽的一下窜没了影，留下长而细软缎子也似的毛在人的裤脚。

怅然若失即是爱情本身。

所以我们肯定不是爱情了，李汭燦狭长的眼睛笑眯起来，美滋滋的样子怎么看都不像个好人。

瘦瘦小小的哥哥上身凌乱下体赤裸，拧过头瞪人的眼神撒娇似的凶恶，像是猫爪子在人心尖尖上挠了一把，马山小李被刺的不痛不痒，有力的指节掐在猫身上唯一有肉丰厚的屁股上，陷进去揉着玩弄，让那儿红肿的像是要生孩子的女人。

欲望是下贱的赤裸的糟糕的黏稠的，粉红色的跳蛋折磨了可怜人好久好久，被牵出来的时候裹挟了厚重的汁液，像被什么奇怪的生物奸污之后生下的卵，堵在里面的精液失禁似的流出来，浅淡的白色在皮肉上流成网格，糟糕的像被肏坏了只会流口水的小宠物。

甚至可能的话，想要让他在万千观众的注视中失态高潮，崩溃地捂着脸为自己彻底堕落成肉玩具的身体哭出来，被人投以奇怪的眼神或小心翼翼的关怀，在“是不是身体不适”的问询里哭叫着射精，在整齐的衣服上浸出腥臊深色的湿斑。

那样他就完全属于我了。

小男孩子幼稚的妄想里总要给自己宝物咬上一口盖戳，可现实里李多多毕竟是大孩子了，只能恨恨地掐着可怜人的腰捅进那个熟透糜败的洞里，深处也湿热滑腻的过分，松垮软和任由小自己两岁的弟弟把里面搅烂，像一位宽纵温柔生育过孩子的成熟人妻——可他长得却像是未经人事的少女。

啧啧。

怎么能这么淫荡这么坏，长着个浪透了的穴，还晃着屁股勾引人，那么喜欢挨肏吗——恨恨的男孩子伸手钳住猫的下巴，逼他抬起头来对准镜子里眼泪糊了满脸的自己。

还是漂亮又娇矜的五官，却因为肉欲扭曲了，搬到上海以后习惯了性爱的身体越发离不开人，被填满被顶到发痛的快感让他全身都泛着淡淡的粉，眉毛紧紧地拧着，很痛苦的样子，可他又分明在笑，深红色的舌尖抵出薄薄的唇，涎水牵坠出一条细长的丝线。

只是插进去就兴奋成这样了，真的是没救的表情。

坏小孩扯起嘴角摇了摇头，好像猫变得这么淫乱完全是自己的错似的，他要做的只是在这具肉体上征伐驾驭，骑好自己最心爱的小马驹，让可怜人彻底无法思考，脑袋里只剩下呻吟和做爱。

这样他就再也离不开了哦。

镜子里的爱萝莉一脸的痴态，被身后的男孩子撞的摇摇晃晃，快活的完全无力思考，性快感和本能支配了他全部的理性，甚至让人怀疑此时抛下他会不会让他委屈地哭出来，哼哼唧唧扯住人的衣角哀求。

——然后他就听见了自己好友的声音。

淦。

一瞬间猫就清醒了好多，他僵在那里，屁股撅起来夹着姘头的鸡巴，甚至不敢动一下。

田野听起来相当不耐烦，他敲敲隔间的门，愤怒地喊李汭燦：“你到底好了没？！”

每一秒的沉默都是煎熬，赵志铭觉得自己呼吸的时候胸腔都在痛，心跳震若擂鼓，他想像了一下田野看到自己这个样子的反应——他会辱骂我吧？会和我断绝来往吧？

毕竟，看起来真的淫贱的过分呀，惩罚坏孩子社会性死亡也是理所应当的事吧？

他想的太疯狂了，紧绷的肌肉把对方的阴茎绞的死死的，汗珠凝在鼻尖，啪的一声落在地上。

“快了。”

那人的声音很稳，句尾满满的得意，把田野听的哧笑出声，一边踢踢踏踏往外走一边飘过来声音：“快点完事儿，过会出去吃饭⋯把爱萝莉也带上，明凯请客。”

噢，他知道了。

猫干巴巴的想着，汗湿的脊背抖的止不住，他把头低下去埋在臂弯里，呜咽声里有绝望有兴奋，心跳闷闷地锤着胸廓，脊背上汗出如浆把衬衫沾到贴在身上，可那畜生还在干他——怎么能指望畜生通人性呢。

只会扯着他的头发顶到内里最深的地方，拓开软肉和自己之前射进去的子孙打个招呼，前列腺被撞击的感觉让他头皮发麻，嘴里不干不净的不知是骂人还是求欢，双腿打颤眼前发花地射出来。

还不够，那人还不满意，搅在里面的东西还是热的吓人，刚刚惊吓到高潮过后的身体松软而麻木，弄的稍狠一点就像一个被捅破的水囊，淅淅沥沥地漏出来。

是真的漏了。

猫的呻吟凄惨的像被踢了一脚，哀哀的夹着腿试图止住不停流下的尿液，括约肌失能了一样，身体里插的东西压迫到膀胱，小了他两岁的男孩子腰线细束但极有力，逮住他不准跑，一点一点地把里边的尿液挤出去，和着之前射在镜子上的精液一起滴在地上。

怎么都停不下来，暖热又腥臊的液体像是把赵志铭作为一个成年人的自尊心都踩在了地上——只有小孩子和狗狗才会随地小便喔。

崩溃似的哭泣耗光了猫的全部力气，他抽抽鼻子，眼泪挂在下巴上，打着哭嗝儿无力阻止把他干坏的畜生射在里面，整个肚子饱饱的，被才抽出来不久的跳蛋堵回去，一滴都不要漏出来。

狐狸笑眯眯的摸摸这人仿佛鼓起来的肚皮，像那里真的有了个孩子似的，被兜头骂了句脑瘫给爷爬，委委屈屈地把人摁在怀里揉——你之前刚来上海的时候还叫我老公的。

喂，猫又要哭了，才止住的。

李汭燦把猫的裤子提上来，潦草地给他收拾了一下，这时候的龟兄弟脾气极好，被不轻不重地拍开手也不会生气，拉着抹眼泪的可怜人出门。

田野是早等的不耐烦的，看着衣衫不整老朋友瞬间哧笑出声：“你个脑瘫怎么弄成这个样子？”

猫也瞬间不哭了，开始呲牙咧嘴地和人对骂起来。

狐狸扯住猫的脸蛋加入了这场旷日持久的撕X——真好啊，是真的让人开心，他又回来了。


End file.
